Bobby!
by JanuaryLight
Summary: Bobby show up at Alex's house. Fluff ensues. My first fluffy fic! Chapter 2 up! Reviewers get cookies!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first attempt at a shippy, fluffy fic. Hope this is as good as I've been told it is…

Disclaimer: Law and Order: CI is owned by someone smarter (and taller) than me. The only profits I receive for this story are reviews and my own feeling of gratification. Please don't sue, because I've nothing to give.

* * *

Home of Alexandra Eames

Saturday March 8

8:13 PM

Doink, doink!

"Bobby!" The bird chirped for what must have been the thousandth time that evening. "Bobby!"

Alex Eames rolled her eyes. "Quiet Paulie." As much as she liked the bird, and Bobby, hearing the bird repeat the same thing over and over all day was starting to get more than little obnoxious.

"Bobby!" The little bird chirped again, seemingly just to spite her. His efforts earned him a crippling glare from Alex.

At that moment the doorbell rang, tearing Alex away from her staring match with Paulie to answer the door. She was surprised to find Bobby standing in the glow of the streetlight.

"Hey." She greeted lamely.

"Hey." He echoed –not unlike her bird – as he stood there, gazing down and shuffling his feet shyly.

"You coming in?" She asked, stepping aside from the door.

"Thanks." He muttered as he entered and took a seat on the couch.

"You want anything?" she asked, motioning toward the kitchen with her thumb.

"No thanks. I'm okay." He said quietly.

An awkward silence descended heavily upon them. Awkward silences; there had been a lot of those lately. There seemed to be an invisible rift between them and neither of them knew how to stop it from growing and repair it.

In am attempt to break the silence Alex searched the deep recesses of her mind for something – anything – to say about, but found nothing. The silence stretched on, getting more uncomfortable with each passing second.

"Bobby!" The bird's cheerful chirp shattered the silence and brought Bobby and Alex out of their separate worlds.

The two exchanged a glance before bursting out in laughter.

"He must've heard me mention your name over the phone." Alex managed to explain through her laughter. "He's been saying your name all day."

As the laughing subsided silence threatened to reign again. In an attempt to start a situation, the two spoke at the same time.

"Eames-"

"Bobby-"

"Ah, you go first." Bobby said with a wave of his hand.

Alex hesitated. If she was right about what she was about to do, then the invisible gap would disappear. But if she was wrong, the rift would be ripped wide open.

* * *

A/N: This was originally going to be a one-shot, but since I added some suspense here, and because I'm mean, I decided that it will have two (if not more) chapters. Please don't hate me.

Reviews: They make me write faster.


	2. Fluff and Paulie Strikes Again

A/N: THANK YOU to all of those who reviewed to chapter 1

A/N: Sorry this took so long! I had a combination of writer's block, and a competition. THANK YOU to all of those who reviewed to chapter 1. You made me heart sing! Now, here is chapter 2, where things actually start to turn fluffy.

Disclaimer (In mathematical form!): Dick Wolf Owner of CI, and Dick Wolf Not Me. Therefore CI Not Mine.

* * *

Alex took a breath. '_Now or never_' she thought. Bobby was looking at her expectantly. Swallowing her apprehension, she gently placed her hand on his forearm, leaned in and kissed him.

Her heart was pounding erratically in her chest as she waited for a reaction. When one didn't come, she pulled away, cursing inwardly and mentally kicking herself. Seven years. Seven years of partnership, seven years of friendship. She had just taken seven years of their lives, and ruined it with one action.

Alex hung her head, unable to meet Bobby's eyes. "Bobby…I…" She had no idea what to say. She felt she had to apologize, but how? "I'm sorry… I shouldn't…"

"Eames-" Bobby started, but she stopped him.

"No… please just don't say anything. If we could just forget this ever ha-" Alex was cut off by her head being pulled upward and the startling feeling of Bobby's surprisingly soft lips covering hers.

Alex froze up in surprise for a second, but quickly snapped out of it and melted into Bobby's tentative kiss.

"Bobby…" Alex murmured breathlessly when they pulled apart.

His response was to wrap his arms securely around her. Wordlessly, Alex rested her head against his chest. Bobby took the opportunity to do something he had been longing to do for so long; he buried his nose in Alex's hair and inhaled deeply. Eames' scent… he never thought he would ever get a chance to savor it quite like this. Alex chuckled quietly.

"Sorry." Bobby apologized quickly, suddenly embarrassed. He felt the blush creeping into his face. "M-maybe I should go…" He said, pulling away. He stood and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Bobby…" Alex began, trying not to sound pathetic, or desperate. "You can't just… I… Stay? Please?" She asked finally. As far as trying not to sound pathetic, she had a feeling she had failed. "I want you to stay."

He met her eyes, and the decision was made; he was staying.

"Good." Alex smiled, jumped up, took hold of his wrist, and started leading Bobby to her bedroom. Bobby was thrown completely off guard.

"E-Eames," He stuttered, trying to keep the panic out of his voice, "W-what are you doing?" He abruptly jerked his wrist away. Alex turned to him, looking hurt. "I–I'm sorry… I just… I don't want to screw this up." He said, his hand absently returning to the back of his neck.

"You're not going to screw this up." Alex assured him, taking his wrist again, and looking into his eyes. "Trust me."

Bobby looked into Alex's eyes. He trusted her completely.

B/A B/A B/A

"Bobby!" For the second time that evening, Paulie broke the silence. Only, this time, the silence wasn't awkward.

"Shut up Paulie!" came Alex's annoyed voice from the bedroom, followed by a chuckle from Bobby. "Stupid bird…" she muttered as she snuggled into Bobby's chest with a contented sigh.

* * *

A/N: I know people wanted a longer story, but this is what I had in mind from the beginning, so I'm sorry. Besides, I'm not all that great of a writer… Thanks for all your support!!

Reviews stories. Thus, lots of reviews lots of stories. You do the math!


End file.
